A Soldier's Love
by Go stick your head in a toilet
Summary: [One Shot AU Non Yaoi KaiOC] Smiling sadly she let go of his hand, not knowing if she would ever see him again calling after her soldier Blair spoke,” Just come home soon.”


A Soldier's Love

Summary: One Shot AU Non Yaoi KaiOC Smiling sadly she let go of his hand, not knowing if she would ever see him again calling after her soldier Blair spoke," Just come home soon."

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I do own Blair Hopkins and the plot of this one shot.

Author Note: This one shot was inspired by a song by SHeDAISY called 'Come Home Soon' and I would like to dedicate this story to anyone who has a love one in the war right now. This one shot was set in 1944 a year before the end of WW2. Beware this has a lot of crying, fluff, and...fluff.

>> SL >> 

Blair Hopkins watched in fascination as the waves crashed against the rocks at the bottom of the drop off. Her garnet hair had been pulled up in a forest green ribbon and had been curled into loose ringlets. A quarter sleeve dark green shirt was tucked into her plaid skirt that brushed the bottom of her knees. Those whiskey eyes of hers usually so alight with life were dull and depressed.

"So this is it huh?"

Biting her lip Blair tried to not cry but her eyes were glazed with unshed tears, if she looked at him she would probably break. She couldn't bare the thought of not seeing him again, without touching him again.

"No it's not I'll be back. But until then you'll have to wait for me," Those mahogany eyes of his that she'd always thought were the sexiest things alive were staring at her intently waiting for her to do something.

"I will, I'll wait for forever if I have to," Kai pulled the petite girl into his arms holding her there his arms looped around her tiny waist. Resting his cheek on her soft hair he sighed contently.

Blair shuddered a little upon his touch, a tear slipping past her barrier. It slid down her cheek and dropped off landing on the arm of his army fatigue," Why do you have to go though? Can't they send off another instead."

The slate haired man chuckled a sound Blair loved it was deep and rich it brought her comfort usually when she was down but this time it didn't help any to calm the nerves in her stomach.

"You're being selfish Blair."

Jerking out of his arms she put her hands on her hips," So? Is it so bad that I want my boyfriend to stay with me?" She was acting like a 10-year-old, instead of a 19-year-old college student. Her whiskey eyes flashed for a brief moment she forgot why she was here.

Once again her comment was answered by that chuckle Blair just couldn't get enough of," No I'm just saying that your being quite selfish, hogging me all to yourself like you are."

Poking him in the ribs at the comment the garnet haired woman pointed a accusing finger at him," And I'm just saying that as your girlfriend you're all mine so I can hog you all I like!"

A smirk played with Kai's lips as he pulled her in toward him and kissed her on the mouth. Pulling away as quickly as he had swooped in on her. She glared at him, he could finally see those bright whiskey eyes coming alight again," And as your boyfriend I can kiss you whenever you start with your whining."

Pinning him with her eyes Blair scowled at him. Kai's slate bangs were tousled around by the wind and his formal fatigues showed off his body well, she had to agree whoever had designed them had good taste.

"If you see Spencer tell him to try and not get killed. I don't think Gram could handle another death in the family," Blair spoke with a serious and joking tone, she missed her older cousin Spencer Kliskov who had been sent overseas already around a year ago," And if you see Tala, or Johnny, or Enrique, or anybody else Kai please tell them to mail me. I miss them so much. After Bryan died Reina was in tears for so long and...and..."

Her voice started faltering as the tears started fall down her cheeks, so many of her friends had been sent off to war. So, so many of them. And already Bryan had died in action which had sent Reina, his fiancé, into depression. After seeing her reaction to his death she didn't want to lose Kai and then face all those days without him. Grasping his large hand in her own she simply held it, to make sure he was still there with her.

Gulping down a mouthful of air she spoke finishing her sentence," and... I-I don't want to l-lose you!"

Around them other people were saying goodbye to their families, friends, and girlfriends. But it didn't seem to matter much to the couple as Blair continued holding his hand with both her own. A blush had fought it's way up her body and covered her cheeks staining them a rose color. Kai just gazed at her taking in his girlfriend as much as he could before he had to leave, the silence was comfortable not awkward but just a nice comfortable silence. Jerking his head a little to the right he tried to get his slate bangs that kept blowing across his face out of his eyes so he could see clearly.

Whiskey eyes flickered to his motion as she reached her right hand up and gingerly brushed them away, tears still cascaded down her cheeks as she cupped his cheek. Kai's eyes darkened at her slightest touch, relishing it her hand was warm and it felt good on that cool autumn day.

"Can you believe it's only been 3 years since I met you?" her Swiss accent carried up to him, Kai had to almost strain to hear her.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Blair's lips as she gazed up at him remembering every moment of it. God it seemed like it was ages ago when she'd first laid eyes on the slate haired man and thought he was an arrogant ass.

"It was a great 3 years though wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," his comment left her smiling pleasantly at him.

A horn blew in the distance followed by a yell that it was time to go. Blair hugged Kai tightly around the neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck, Kai's arms immediately snaked around her waist. Pulling her tight against him Kai tried to block out anything else but her. Her body racked with sobs that came frequently as she clung to him as if Kai was her life support and in a way he was. Gently pulling away those mahogany eyes that she adored glittered with love, for her. This time around it was Kai who grabbed her hands from her and kissed her. It was nice Blair decided as she pressed her lips against his.

Lacing their fingers Blair moved to deepen the kiss, before withdrawing slowly from the soldier. Just holding his hand was nice compared to that kiss, the garnet haired woman had decided that she would wait for him to kiss him like that again.

"_Leave them wanting more hunny!" _Mariah's infamous words popped into her mind when they kissed and she was already sure would never abandon her but you never know... it was one of those just in case scenarios. Blinking back tears she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek," Write to me, every chance you get!"

"I will," he graced Blair with one of his rare lopsided smiles.

"Goodbye Kai I love you," she was chocked up so much the words were jumbled together.

Tucking a stray lock of garnet behind her ear he nodded," Love you too," the comment made her heart flutter. In the backround the whistle blew a final time. Smiling sadly she let go of his hand, not knowing if she would ever see him again calling after her soldier Blair spoke," Just come home soon."

Kai soon disappeared into the crowd of soldiers as she looked out toward the sea, and smiled he would come back she was positive of this.

>> SL >> 

Dear sweet Jesus I didn't think I was capable of such fluff lol and to go on for so long please I think I outdid myself. Considering I'm not the most how should I put it 'fluffy' person! Anyway I really hope y'all enjoyed it even if it was just a tiny bit :D R&R plz ty!

Toilet

p.s. Expect to see Blair Hopkins in a lot of my fics from now on I really enjoy writing her a lot! She's a fun character to toy around with lol


End file.
